In Seven Generations
by ButterFlutter
Summary: When Draco takes his wife to go celebrate the news of her pregnancy, they run into the Potters who see that maybe the Malfoys are ready to make a change for the better. Post DH


Draco led his beautiful wife, who was wearing a very fancy black dress that Draco had bought her earlier that day, to their table. The "happy" couple was celebrating news of the newest Malfoy wife, Daphne's pregnancy. Of course, Draco had chosen a very expensive, exclusive restaurant. Draco was a little frightened, not knowing if he was ready to be a father at the age of 26, even though many men fathered children well before his age. He sat down at the small table covered in expensive green table cloth, paling at the thought of a child.

"Draco," Daphne's soft voice broke him out of his reverie, "What would you like to name our son or daughter?"

"It's going to be a boy." Draco said firmly, he was absolutely sure. Every child in the Malfoy family had been a male for the longest time. No one was quite sure why, but it was just the way things were. Daphne didn't question it. She was a soft spoken woman. Her family was a family of pure bloods, but they were not into the murder of muggles. They were the type that focused on etiquette and upbringing. The Greengrasses raised their only daughter to be seen, not heard. She was rarely noticed as a child, an old fashioned tradition. Lucius Malfoy had picked her as a wife for his son, realizing that she was a perfect Malfoy woman. She took good care of herself and the house, and never questioned or stood up her husband.

"What if it's a girl?" Daphne asked, but recoiled in fear at her question. Draco smiled reassuringly at her, even though he was irritated at her meek behavior.

"It won't be," Draco said firmly, "I was thinking of the name, Scorpius. My father's grandfather was named Scorpius."

"Scorpius Draco Malfoy is a good name." Daphne said. Draco had no idea if she was sincere or not, but he knew she did not have much input on the matter. When the waiter came by, Draco ordered for both of them, knowing exactly what his blonde wife wanted. They ate their meal in a comfortable silence, with occasional idle chatter.

"Will we only be having one child?" Daphne asked. Her navy eyes not revealing anything, as she looked at her husband.

"The Malfoys have not had more than one son in six generations." Draco said. He noticed a flash of disappointment in Daphne's eyes, but she did not say anything, and finished eating. Draco ordered their dessert, and they waited in silence.

Their silence was disturbed with a familiar, tinkling laughter. Draco noticed his stomach curling in disgust. He looked up, and indeed, Harry Potter was grinning next to his laughing wife, Ginevra Weasley. They had been led to a table right next to the Malfoys. Unfortunately, Harry noticed Draco right away.

"Well, if it isn't the great Draco Malfoy. How are you doing?" Harry said in a friendly manner.

"I'm very good. How are you?" Draco hid the disgust in his eyes, and answered politely to his old enemy.

"I'm great. Ginny and I are celebrating our second child. He's due in August." Harry said, smiling at his radiant wife. Draco noticed that she seemed vibrant and lively, while Daphne was calm and collected.

"We're expecting too," Draco said shortly, "Daphne is expecting to give birth in September." Harry congratulated them, and to the Malfoys' horror, he kept the conversation going.

"I already have a son, James, he's about 18 months." At this, Daphne looked interested.

"He's quite the trouble maker." Ginny chortled, "But we love kids. I hope this one's a girl, but it's ok if he isn't. We'll just wait until next time."

"I have a sinking suspicion that we'll be having babies until it's a girl." Harry joked. Ginny, who was wearing a pale green dress not unlike Daphne's, smacked Harry lightly in a loving manner. Draco felt a tug of jealousy, but shoved it down. He'd rather have an obedient wife who didn't grow up with twenty brothers and want ten children of her own.

"I've always wanted a daughter." Daphne spoke up for the first time. Draco looked at her in surprise. The Potters looked at the quiet woman for a moment, as if not expecting her to talk. Daphne Greengrass spoke rarely in public at school, and she still didn't like to speak much. Ginny broke the surprised silence.

"That's fantastic," Ginny grinned, "I've always wanted a girl, too. I was the first girl born to the Weasleys in seven generations." Daphne flashed Draco a look of hopefulness. Draco frowned at her. The fact that his perfect, silent wife wanted a daughter was a bit unnerving. Draco glanced at Daphne, who looked embarrassed at bringing it up, and at the Potters who were looking at him to see if he was going to say something.

"I'm pretty sure we're having a son." Draco said, and then as if coming to a decision, he sighed, "But maybe we'll have a second, and maybe she'll be a girl." Daphne looked positively delighted for a moment, but hid it with usual mask of politeness. However, her eyes still glittered, giving the usually cold blue eyes some warmth. Harry and Ginny seemed to notice this, and shared a quick look with each other. Draco Malfoy had indeed become more of a compassionate man than he was ten years ago.

"Well, it's been absolutely great seeing you two." Ginny said genuinely, "I hope to see you around."

"Who knows," Harry said, smiling, "Maybe our children will be friends. They'll be in the same year at Hogwarts."

Draco flashed him a small smirk, "Maybe they will be." The couple went separate ways, but neither forgot their conversation.

Scorpius came two weeks early, on August 28, only a mere few days after Ginny Potter gave birth to her son, Albus. Two years after that, the Potters had a daughter, Lily. And then the Malfoys gave birth to their own daughter three years later. Cassiopeia Narcissa Malfoy was the first daughter ever to be born in 136 years to the Malfoys, and the first second child in seven generations. Daphne was elated, and secretly, so was Draco.


End file.
